Hazy Morning: Sniper X Reader (Lemon)
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: Everyone but Sniper and Reader-chan have left the base for the day. So how will they deal with pesky air conditioners and the enemy Spy when the heat isn't the only thing bothering them... Warning: Sexual Content. Be wary when reading!


"Hazy Morning"

Sniper X Reader  
>(Lemon)<p>

Warning: This fanfic overindulges the fans of Team Fortress 2, Snipers, and Lemon/Reader fics. Don't like, don't read, don't comment. Over and out.

I yawned loudly as I clicked the button and heard the coffee machine growl to life. It was a rather lonely summer morning, since everyone but Sniper and me hitched a ride to town and got so drunk they couldn't drive back. These things are pretty common, since we had five consecutive wins in a row, why not celebrate? I just wasn't in the mood for drinking, and neither was the bushman.

As I looked around the empty mess hall, a rather chilly breeze blew over my legs, causing me to yelp in surprise. Since there weren't any perverted males around to mess with me, I was all out in my team color tank top and black shorts, nothing really protective against sneaky air conditioners. Doing a jig to escape it, I dodged into the living room with graceful ease, nearly tripping over the carpet and face planting on the ground.

"Brrrr…." I mumbled, rubbing my arms.

"Cold?"

I almost screamed, jumping a foot in the air at the sound of someone else in the base. For a second I thought it was the enemy Spy, but got over myself. Usually Sniper would stick to his van while the base was mine, so I didn't think more about it. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"God don't do that! I nearly-" My voice died instantly in my throat as I turned to him. You would think, that since he's so tall and lanky that he wouldn't have much muscle, but truth be told, he's pretty buff. His cut, rich, sun warm tan made him extra yummy with his dark hair. And at this point, I would die a happy woman.

Other than having on his sunglasses and having his hat resting on the arm rest, no other clothing was in sight except his pants. Stretched out across the couch with his arms behind his head, he looked like he was in a relaxed sleep. Each drool worthy length of him was either a plain of smooth golden flesh or a patch of dark hair that looked as soft as clouds. And apart from his showing candy trail, more curls of black poled out from his very low pants that I just wanted to rip from his hips.  
>He arched an eyebrow at my frozen state. "Drool any more and you'll start a flood."<br>Yeah, I was drooling. I wiped away the saliva strands before glaring down at him.

"W-why are you…." I threw up an arm gesture. "Looking like this?! And why are y-you here?"

"It was too hot outside. Besides, its just you and me." He lowered his glasses as his eyes raked my body. "And seeing as you look just the same, it shouldn't matter."

I crossed my arms. "At l-least I'm wearing ah shirt."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Because of you!"

He shrugged. I rolled my eyes feverently.

"Look, if I was as frahking hot as you are right now, I would be- where is this sentence going?...I don't know what I would be doing! But your so…."

A large sneer came across his face, his cold blue gray eyes staring me down. I felt a shiver roll down my back, the primeval look on his face making me flush red. A carnal desire was making my heart quiver and I didn't realize my advances upon him. He grabbed my waist, lifting me onto his lap as his mouth trailed near my ear.

"Want to do something about it?"

The husky growl he gave made me whine slightly. Just at the sound, teeth latched onto my skin, hands going up my stomach. I placed mine on his shoulders, letting him continue to leave marks before he kissed me. First a bit to my top lip and his tongue got entrance, locking and slipping against mine. Tasting sharp, delicious flavors, I hardly felt him slip off my shirt till I had to pull back.

His tongue went down my chest, his finger hooking by bra quickly and tossing it aside before slowly caressing my breast with ease. I shook in his grasp, whimpering and whining when he latched his mouth on my tender skin and started to nip the flesh there. My hands lost grip and slid down his front, his skin twitching under my fingertips. I was right about his hair being soft, a stark contrast to the smooth skin I rubbed the lower I went.

"Careful there." He warned when I accidentally scraped the barley escaping bulge growing under my hips. I seductively dragged my fingers across it again. The fiery look in his eyes made me smirk, until he gripped my hips harshly and made me yelp in pain. I didn't even know what happened until I felt cold air trickle between my legs and realized my shorts were completely gone, leaving my backend bare. I then saw the gleam of his kukri, a thin line of crimson revealing the cut he gave me.

He licked it with one flick of his tongue over the blade, an apology escaping his lips before mine were against them. Chuckling, he yanked me down as my hands trailed into his pants, gripping him fully and starting to knead his precious cargo. Grinding his teeth, his eyes closed in bliss emotion as I continued what I started, his erection becoming painfully sealed in his jeans. I unzipped them with ease, the throbbing feeling burning my insides at the full sight of him.

I purred as I slid my fingers around him, teasing the slit with my nails. A deep resounding snarl reverberated from him under my touch. It made me hot and the pulsing in my regions grew faster. Giving a swift lick to his neck for attention, I planted my hips just over him as he grabbed my waist again, digging my nails into the cushions for good measure before slowly letting him slip in. My heat instantly increased, a few twinges of pain flashing behind my eyelids as he went deeper into me.

"Easy." He muttered in my ear. Soothing words balmed the tightness, but I soon needed more friction, gently jerking against him. The sparking fire lit my insides, a low moan flowing from my mouth. It wasn't enough for him, as he drew out and thrusted harshly into me. I cried out, forgetting the couch as I grabbed his shoulders. He leaned up as he repeated, trailing kisses across my neck before finally finding that spot.

My voice couldn't have been louder as his teeth scraped against my skin, begging him to do anything at that point, delirious by endorphins. It felt like a million particles of goodness were racing though my body, pacing itself with our body's movements. The rush of it all was going to my head, and it barley registered to me how close I was till I was screaming his name, slickening my insides right before him.

"Christ." His voice was fuzzy, my heart beat beating my eardrums to dust. I fell against his chest, panting and sleepy. Hands holding my chin soon rendered a long loving kiss that made the stars seem like pathetic glitter and the sun nothing more then a mere light bulb.

"S-sniper." I whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Love you too mate." He winked, the last thing I saw before a soothing darkness wrapped around me like his arms.

The enemy Spy had thought that sneaking into the other base while everyone was away would be super easy and very productive. But to his horror, upon being trapped in the same room as the mating sequence was initiated, he found himself in a very dangerous situation.

Sniper, with his awesome vision and senses, had known from the start about him being there. He didn't want _ to be involved, but decided to give the invisible man a show, just to poke fun at him like always. He glared right at the spot where he stood, a very malicious and threatening fire in them that made Spy loose his cover for a split second.

"Leave now and I wont have to tear your intestines out your eye sockets. Got it?" He said monotonic. Spy nodded quickly, fleeing as fast as he could in fear, empty handed and all. Because no one in their right mind would want to cross a deadly man protecting his lover.

The End.


End file.
